inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Vault of Souls
The Vault of Souls was an unknown location. Solembum, the werecat, told Eragon that if he was ever in need of strength, he should go the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls (by speaking his name). While the theory was that this was the place from where Galbatorix, and after Eldest, Murtagh too, obtained their great power, this was proven to be untrue in Brisingr, as it was explained that Galbatorix got his power from the "Heart of Hearts" of dragons he killed, but it may be that, since the Heart of Hearts literally traps the soul of the dragon within it, the Vault of Souls is where Galbatorix stores them. In addition, speaking his true name could possibly be the key to opening this vault of souls. Further, it is speculated that if Eragon does open the Vault, he will gain the power of the souls trapped within, depriving Galbatorix and Murtagh of the advantage. Alternatively, the souls would escape or he would release them from the open vault and rob Galbatorix and Murtagh of their enhanced abilities. It is possible that Eragon will go to the Vault of Souls if he requires immense power for his final fight with Galbatorix. So, the hint is that Eragon will open the Vault of Souls in Book IV. Another theory is that by speaking his name, he will call upon Eragon, his namesake and the first Rider. After some conversation beween Eragon and the ghost Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer will be imbued with the first's Eragon's powers, giving him all of the magic the first Eragon knew. A possible location of such a place, taking count that it has to be within the boundaries of Galbatorix's properties, would be the feared mountain, Helgrind. However, Eragon fully explored Helgrind in Brisingr. In this context, note the relation between the names Vault of Souls and Helgrind, which means Gates of Death (or Gates of Hell). It could be in Doru Areaba, though Galbatorix raided all the dragon spirits of Vroengarde, or, more likely, in the mountains of the Hadarac Desert. It may also be in Uru'Baen, and the vault itself may be Galbatorix's hoard of dragon hearts. It is also possible that the Rock of Kuthian may be Uru'Baen because if the Rock of Kuthian/Vault of Souls is Helgrind then Galbatorix would then choose to live in Dras Leona to be closer to the Rock of Kuthian. However, it is not possible for Galbatorix to open the Vault of Souls because he doesn't know his true name. The Vault of Souls is speculated to hold the Eldunari of either/or Bid'Daum (the first dragon in the order of the Riders) or the Eldunari of the white dragon who made the pact with the elves after the Dragon War. As said above, the Rock of Kuthian maybe Uru'Baen (maybe kuthian was what it was called before the elves held it) and the Vault of Souls is the place where the king keeps most of the "heart of hearts", and Eragon needs to speak his true name or the names he has been given to the imprisoned dragons and that will give them reason to entrust themselves to Eragon and Saphira so that they will get the advantage that Galbatorix previously had.